


cut splinters, walk a tightrope

by ropememory



Series: Pretty Lies, Ugly Truth [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, Predicament Bondage, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: “Her grin should have scared him. Every other time he had seen it, there was somethingworsein store.“





	cut splinters, walk a tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> Technical continuation of “Pretty Lies, Ugly Truth,” but there’s not really a lot of plot to be concerned about. Title from “Hypnotic” by Zella Day

The only benefit Yon-Rogg had discovered from the change in his predicament with Carol was that she came by more, oftentimes with better food. It was always cold by the time he was allowed to eat it, but at least it wasn’t the monotony of ration packs. 

But the _psychological_ impact of her increased visits outweighed what even the prolonged isolation had been doing to him. 

“You look _pathetic._ ” The venom in Carol’s voice was a tone Yon-Rogg was getting very used to. She zapped a spot on his hip, and the whimper he let out wasn’t entirely faked. “Sound pretty pathetic, too.”

On one of her previous visits, Carol had put a hook on the ceiling. That hook was currently holding the rope that kept Yon-Rogg’s arms above his head, free from pulling them taut only as long as he stayed on his toes. At least this particular game had rules, even if she had made him figure them out after he was tied up. The hourglass Carol had set on the table was flipped every time he changed position. As long as he could stay in one spot long enough, Yon-Rogg was pretty sure she’d release him once the sand ran out.

—

Carol ran her nails down Yon-Rogg’s back. “I’m probably wasting my time with you. Treating you like you’re capable of learning.” She watched for his reaction—she had found some insults worked better, making him more compliant, whereas others would still get his guard up. The brief moment he closed his eyes told her that one was successful. 

Carol walked back to the seat in front of him, running her hand along his side as she did. The hourglass was close to running out, and she had reached the point where this particular torture was less enjoyable than other activities she wanted to do. 

—

Yon-Rogg watched the sand trickle down, so close to being finished. He held back a sigh of relief when Carol shook the last few seconds out. She set the timer down, and went over to untie him. Yon-Rogg avoided collapsing to his knees only because Carol helped him down. His body felt exhausted, and longed to just _rest_ for a bit. 

Carol tsked as she went to sit down. “I decide when you’re done. Now come here.” She waited for a protest, but Yon-Rogg slowly made his way over. He gestured towards her clothes once he was between her legs. Her grin should have scared him. Every other time he had seen it, there was something _worse_ in store. “Yours first.”

—

The look of terror in Yon-Rogg’s eyes almost made Carol laugh—but it would sound maniacal. She zapped his shoulder. “I suggest you move a bit faster, unless you want me to do it for you.” He quickly divested himself of his shirt, but standing felt dicey with how worn out his legs were. Carol nudged him, and then Yon-Rogg’s back was on the floor, hips lifting up so he could take off the rest of his clothes. “You might as well stay there. It’s all you deserve.”

Carol crouched down beside him, running her hand up his inner thigh. She cupped his balls, and then slowly started squeezing her hand around his cock, getting him hard. 

The room filled with Yon-Rogg’s whimpers, and Carol’s eyes roved along his body. When his hips started bucking up, and his hands started scrambling against the floor looking for a grip hold that wasn’t there, Carol slowed down, before taking her hand off and running it up his stomach and chest, resting gently on his throat. 

“Look at me,” Carol ordered, and waited until Yon-Rogg’s eyes met hers. “If you come, the next time I touch you will _hurt._ Understood?”

He nodded, and when her hand tightened a little on his throat, he managed a hoarse “Yes, Captain.”

Carol released his throat and then traveled back down his body, a mixture of nails, the pads of her fingers, and brief jolts of her power. Her finger trailed along the underside of his cock, following the lines his blood vessels created. 

When she gripped him again, Yon-Rogg let out a desperate moan, which only increased as she resumed stroking him. Carol held down his hips with her other hand this time, eyes switching between his face and his cock. Finally, when his balls started to draw in and his head was tilted back in a near-silent scream, she let go. 

Carol stood up and stretched out the kinks she had gotten from crouching. “What do you say?”

Yon-Rogg’s “Thank you, Captain” was met with the sound of Carol leaving the room.


End file.
